One Tree Hill: Saturday Is Not That Hard
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Lydia's new friend on the cheerleading squad is a shoplifter. Chase asks Samantha to move in with him. Andrew winds up in Saturday detention after attacking Jonathan. Disclaimer: I do not own "One Tree Hill". Title reference: "Saturday" by Colony.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **August 1**

Lydia and Jonathan were lying down on Lydia's bed talking.

"I missed you," Jonathan said.

"I missed you more," Lydia said.

"I had a wonderful time with my brother, but I'm so glad to be home," Jonathan said.

"I had fun with my brothers too," Lydia said. "I have an idea. Let's, you know."

"I know what?" Jonathan asked.

"Seriously?" Lydia asked. "You're not that dumb."

"Oh," Jonathan said. "But I didn't bring any…"

"I keep some hidden in my dresser drawer," Lydia said.

"Out of curiosity, you and Andrew never…," Jonathan started to ask.

"You're the only one," Lydia replied.

Jonathan stood up and there was a knock on Lydia's door.

"Lydia?" Nathan asked.

"Hide," Lydia said.

Jonathan hid under Lydia's bed right before the door opened and Nathan walked into the room.

"Hey Dad," Lydia said.

"Hey," Nathan said. "Your mother is having dinner with your Aunt Quinn, so I'm in charge of dinner tonight. Would you like pizza or hamburgers?"

"I've decided that I'm a vegetarian," Lydia said.

"What?" Nathan asked.

"Joking," Lydia said. "Pizza's fine."

"Okay," Nathan said. "Jonathan, go home."

Jonathan crawled out from under the bed, stood up, and slipped on his flip-flops.

"I'll see you tomorrow Lydia," Jonathan said as he quickly left.

"Dad!" Lydia shouted.

"Canadian bacon or hamburger?" Nathan asked.

"I haven't seen Jonathan since June and you make him leave!" Lydia shouted.

"So Canadian bacon?" Nathan asked.

"You know I like hamburger!" Lydia shouted.

"I should ground you for the way you're acting, but I'm happy you're home after being gone all summer," Nathan said. "Now straighten up!"

"Yes Dad," Lydia said.

"Now I'm going to order the pizza," Nathan said.

"Thanks," Lydia said.

Nathan walked out of Lydia's room as Keith walked into the room.

"Hey Lydia?" Keith asked.

"What's up?" Lydia asked.

"What was it like when you were in second grade?" Keith asked.

"It was okay," Lydia said. "I mean it was kind of strange being in a different hallway, but the teachers are very nice. Also, make sure you remember to eat breakfast because in second grade, recess is before lunch and you don't eat until noon."

"How were you able to skip a grade twice?" Keith asked.

"I worked my ass off, made good grades, and got stuff done," Lydia replied.

"Daddy!" Keith shouted. "Lydia said a bad word!"

"I'm going to kill you!" Lydia screamed. "Come here you little troll!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **August 22**

Lydia, Mindy, and a new cheerleader Angie were sitting at a table at the food court at the Tree Hill Mall.

"I'm so excited to finally meet you Angie," Lydia said. "I'm looking forward to seeing you cheer tomorrow after school. The first day of school I might add. I really hope you're as good as Mindy said."

"Trust me," Angie said. "I am."

"She is," Mindy agreed.

"So 'J.C. Penny' is having a sale," Lydia said. "Should we go there first?"

"Actually, I'm not to into 'J.C. Penny'," Angie said. "I think I'll go to 'Old Navy' and 'Forever 21'. I'll catch up with you guys."

"Okay," Lydia said. "I'm fine with that."

"Actually," Mindy said. "I could see what 'Gap' and 'Forever 21' have."

"No!" Angie shouted.

Lydia and Mindy looked at Angie.

"I mean you don't want to shop with me," Angie said. "I've been told I take an annoyingly long time."

"Okay," Lydia said.

As Lydia and Mindy went shopping, Angie went into a store and began to browse. She then saw some bracelets with little security tags on them. Making sure no one was looking, she grabbed three, took the tags off, and put them in her purse.

After shopping, Lydia, Mindy, and Angie went to Lydia's house and sat on the couch.

"That was fun," Lydia said.

"Yep," Mindy said. "Now I have to go, I have homework. Do you want a ride home Angie?"

"Yes please," Angie said. "Oh, before I forget."

Angie took two of the yellow beaded bracelets out of her purse and handed them to Lydia and Mindy.

"Got you these," Angie said.

"Wow," Lydia said putting on her bracelet. "This is really cute. Maybe Jonathan will find it sexy."

"Speaking of sex," Mindy said.

"I said sexy," Lydia said.

"Have you and Jonathan…" Mindy started to ask.

"You know we have," Lydia said.

"I mean since you've been back together," Mindy said.

"Nope," Lydia said. "My parents are either always around."

"Go to his house," Mindy said.

"No," Lydia said. "Chase is always there and he's asked his girlfriend Samantha to move in with him."

"I feel so sorry for you," Mindy said.

"Wow," Lydia said. "Just when I start to forget you're related to the Martin family, you remind me by saying stuff like that. By the way, how is Andrew doing?"

"He's doing better," Mindy said. "But I'm not going to lie. You really hurt him."

"I feel bad," Lydia said.

"Don't beat yourself up over it," Mindy said getting up. "Well I've really got to go. Bye Lydia."

"Bye," Lydia said.

"Bye Lydia," Angie said.

"Bye," Lydia said. "Thanks for the bracelet."

"You're welcome," Angie said.

After Mindy and Angie left, Haley and Nathan came downstairs.

"Hey Lyd," Nathan said. "How was the mall?"

"It was fun," Lydia said.

Lydia held up her wrist.

"Look at my new bracelet Mom," Lydia said.

"Lydia!" Haley shouted. "You are going to the mall and returning that bracelet this instant! You're grounded young lady!"

"Why?" Lydia asked.

"I told you that you could only spend $100 and you go and buy a $700 bracelet!" Haley shouted.

"I didn't buy it," Lydia said. "Angie got it for me. She also got one for Mindy. It's really $700?"

"Yeah," Haley said. "I saw that same bracelet the other day. Angie got you and Mindy $1,400 worth of bracelets?"

"Wow," Lydia said. "I can't accept this. Tomorrow I will give it back to her and tell her I can't accept it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **August 23**

Chase and Jonathan sat at the kitchen table eating cereal.

"I can't believe it's the first day of your senior year," Chase said.

"I know," Jonathan said.

"I think I might cry," Chase said.

"Don't," Jonathan said.

"Hey," Chase said. "You're fine with Samantha moving in aren't you?"

"Of course I am," Jonathan said. "I'm the one who set you up with her in the first place. I just hope in time that she'll become my new mommy."

"What did I tell you about saying stuff like that?" Chase asked.

"I have to get to school," Jonathan said getting up.

"Wait," Chase said standing up.

"Please don't," Jonathan said.

"You know I'm going to," Chase said.

"Just get it over with," Jonathan said.

Chase kissed his son on the forehead.

"Bye Dad," Jonathan said.

"Bye," Chase said. "Have a good day at school."

"I will," Jonathan said.

Jonathan walked to the front door and opened it to see Samantha with a box.

"Hi Jonathan," Samantha said.

"Hi," Jonathan said. "So happy you're moving in. Got to get to school."

Jonathan walked off and Samantha entered the house. Chase walked over to her.

"Here," Chase said taking the box. "Let me help you with that."

"Thank you," Samantha said.

Chase and Samantha shared a kiss.

"So is Jonathan okay with me moving in?" Samantha asked.

"Of course he is," Chase said. "And even if he wasn't, he's off to college next year."

"It's been a while since I've been in a house with a teenage," Samantha said. "I basically raised my younger sisters and brother after my parents moved to North Dakota."

"Well Jonathan is easy to handle," Chase said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

At school, it was first period gym class. Chuck stood in front of the bleachers. On one side sat the boys and on the other side sat the girls. Jonathan, Andrew, Brandon, Lydia, Angie, and Mindy were among the students.

"Okay," Chuck said. "I am Coach Scolnik. Summer is officially over. Due to budget cuts, the boys' and girls' gym classes will be combined this year."

Brandon raised his hand.

"Yes Brandon?" Chuck asked.

"Does that mean we get to shower with the girls?" Brandon asked.

"No," Chuck said. "Don't be perverted. The boys will shower in the boys' locker room and the girls will shower in the girls' locker room. So Brandon Martin, you run five laps and…"

"He's not even in this class!" Andrew shouted.

Chuck looked at his class sheet.

"You're right," Chuck said. "Brandon, go to your class."

"Traitor!" Brandon shouted pointing at his big brother as he left the gym.

"Anyway," Chuck said. "To start off our new year in school, we will be playing a game of volleyball. Girls verses boys. And let's go."

Everyone stood up and walked to the floor as Chuck sat up the net. Jonathan looked at Andrew.

"Andrew," Jonathan said. "I'm so sorry. I don't know how many times I can say that. Can we please be friends again?"

Andrew sucker punched Jonathan in the face, causing Jonathan to fall to the floor.

"I will never forgive you!" Andrew shouted.

Andrew began violently kicking Jonathan.

"You stole my girlfriend from me!" Andrew shouted. "I will never! Never! Forgive you!"

Chuck grabbed Andrew by the arm.

"That is quite enough!" Chuck shouted. "Go to the principal's office right now!"

Andrew walked up and Chuck helped Jonathan up.

"Are you okay Jonathan?" Chuck asked.

"I think so," Jonathan said.

"Let's go call your dad," Chuck said.

Later, Andrew and Barbara sat in the principal's office while Rimkus talked to them.

"Jonathan has a mild concussion and a broken nose," Rimkus said. "Chase Adams does not wish to press charges, but that doesn't get you off the hook Andrew."

"Is he going to be expelled?" Barbara asked.

"Normally yes," Rimkus said. "However, Jonathan does not want him to be expelled. So as punishment for attacking Jonathan, not only will you be receiving lunch detention for the next two weeks, you will be reporting to Saturday Detention for the next ten Saturdays."

"Thank you for not expelling me," Andrew said.

"You're welcome," Rimkus said. "Now Saturday Detention will be held in the middle school library from 8:00 to 5:30."

"Yes ma'am," Andrew said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lydia and Jonathan were walking down the sidewalk. Lydia looked at her boyfriend's face.

"This time last year you had a nose cast too," Lydia said.

"As I recall, your dad hit it with a tennis ball," Jonathan said.

"He didn't mean to," Lydia said.

"I know," Jonathan said.

"Are you okay?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah," Jonathan said. "Not really."

Lydia embraced her boyfriend and Jonathan embraced Lydia. Jonathan faced away from Jenny's Thrift Store while Lydia was facing the store. Through the window, she could see Angie stuffing jewelry into her purse.

"Jonathan!" Lydia shouted. "Look!"

Jonathan and Lydia let go of their embrace and Jonathan looked in through the window.

"You want an old frying pan?" Jonathan asked.

"Ew, no," Lydia said pointing. "Over there."

Jonathan saw Angie stealing the jewelry.

"That thief!" Jonathan shouted.

Later, Lydia, Haley, and Nathan sat on the couch talking.

"You're sure she was stuffing the jewelry in her purse?" Nathan asked.

"I saw it and Jonathan saw it," Lydia replied.

"And I bet she stole those bracelets she gave you and Mindy," Haley said. "She's a shoplifter."

"I remember when I shoplifted a jersey," Nathan said. "I was 14 and…"

Haley and Lydia looked at Nathan.

"No," Haley said. "We don't want to hear about you shoplifting when you were younger."

"Well now that we know, what should we do?" Lydia asked.

"We need to tell Jenny," Haley said. "Come on."

Haley and Lydia went to the thrift store where Jenny was frantically searching the store.

"Hey Jenny," Haley said.

"Hi Haley, hi Lydia," Jenny said. "I seem to have misplaced some of the jewelry. Can you help me find it?"

"Actually," Lydia said. "I saw someone stealing it earlier."

"You did?" Jenny asked. "Did you get a good look at that person?"

"It was Angie," Lydia replied. "She's one of the cheerleaders on the squad."

"Do you know her address?" Jenny asked.

"Yes I do," Lydia replied.

"Good," Jenny said. "I need to call the police."

"I was afraid of that," Lydia said. "I feel so bad."

"Don't," Jenny said. "You did the right thing by telling me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **August 25**

Andrew sat in the Tree Hill Middle School library at 7:59 AM. Chuck walked into the library.

"I see you're here on time," Chuck said. "Hand me your phone."

Andrew handed Chuck his phone.

"And your iPad," Chuck said.

Andrew handed Chuck his iPad.

"Okay," Chuck said. "You're welcome to read the books, but no computers. I will be in the teachers' lounge. Did you eat breakfast?"

"Yes," Andrew replied.

"I will order pizza for lunch," Chuck said.

"Does anyone else have Saturday Detention?" Andrew asked.

"Nope," Chuck replied. "Just you."

Meanwhile at Chase's house, Jonathan was sitting on the couch. Samantha walked into the room and sat next to him.

"Hey," Samantha said. "How are you feeling?"

"Good I guess," Jonathan said.

"You know," Samantha said. "I was once a teenager and I know how dating drama goes and how friendships can be tested. Put your shoes on and follow me."

Jonathan slipped his flip-flops on and followed after Samantha. Samantha and Jonathan walked to the middle school and went into the library where Andrew was sitting at a table.

"What are you doing here?" Andrew asked.

"I think you guys need to just sit down and talk about this," Samantha said.

Samantha pointed at Andrew.

"And use your words, not your fists," Samantha said.

Samantha sat at another table while Jonathan sat across from Andrew.

"Look," Jonathan said. "I feel terrible about betraying my best friend."

"You should," Andrew said. "You stole my girlfriend. That was a terrible thing to do."

Jonathan nodded his head.

"But I shouldn't have attacked you," Andrew said. "And for that I am very sorry."

Andrew hit his head against the desk.

"I'm such an idiot," Andrew said. "I should've known she'd go back to you. Whenever we were together, she'd always act weird if we saw you. She was never happy with me."

"You're not an idiot Andrew," Jonathan said.

"Yes I am," Andrew said.

"No you're not," Jonathan said.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Andrew asked.

"Of course I can," Jonathan replied.

"Thanks," Andrew said.

"Want to hang out?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm kind of in Saturday Detention for the next two months and I'm grounded," Andrew replied. "How's November?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sam and Jenna lied down in Sam's bed in each other's arms.

"I'm never going to California again," Sam said.

"You've been back for nearly a month and every time we have sex, you say that," Jenna said.

"Look," Sam said smiling at Jenna. "I missed you all summer and I feel like an idiot for not inviting you."

"You can just invite me next time," Jenna said.

Jenna's phone began to ring.

"It's Haley," Jenna said picking up her phone. "Hey Haley."

"Hey Jenna," Haley said. "I was wondering if you could watch Keith tomorrow for like an hour."

"Of course," Jenna said.

"Well thank you," Haley said.

"Okay bye!" Jenna said as she quickly hung up her phone.

Sam and Jenna began kissing. At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"You have got to be kidding me," Sam said.

Sam got up and put on his robe.

"I will be right back," Sam said.

Sam walked out of the room, downstairs to the front door. He opened the door to see a man in a black ski mask. The man punched Sam in the stomach and began violently beating him up.

Meanwhile upstairs, Jenna heard a crashing noise.

"Sam?" Jenna hollered.

There was no reply.

"Sam?" Jenna asked again.

Once there was no reply a second time, Jenna got up, put a robe on, and walked downstairs. She was terrified to see the whole downstairs ransacked.

"Sam?!" Jenna screamed. "Sam!"

Jenna walked to the door to see Sam lying on the floor, his face bleeding, unconscious.

"Sam!" Jenna screamed in horror.

Jenna grabbed the landline and dialed 911.

"911," the dispatcher said. "Please state your emergency."

"My boyfriend is unconscious and his face is bleeding!" Jenna screamed.

"Okay," the dispatcher said. "We have your location. There's an ambulance on the way. Do you know what happened?"

"The house has been ransacked!" Jenna shouted. "I think someone was in the house!"

At that moment, Jenna felt someone grab her. Jenna screamed and dropped the phone.

"Ma'am?" the dispatcher asked.

"You bitch!" the masked man shouted. "I'm not going back to jail!"

Jenna elbowed the masked man in the chest and he let her go of her.

"Ow!" the masked man screamed.

The man ran out of the house and Jenna ran out after him. The masked man was nowhere to be seen.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**


End file.
